Shades,Big-Mac,and Bromance
by PEPSICOLASHIPPER
Summary: Hi! I'm back and I brought another pepsicola oneshot yay! Anyway this is rated T for language and a little bit of sexual theme and also of fluffiness! Anyway the title tells you mostly what it's about so read and find out what happens :)!


**Hi there everyone! It's been awhile... Anway here's another pepsicola oneshot for all you shippers out there and hope you like it!** **. . . And also Dave is kinda ooc in this and a little sad at the middle of the story, just a heads up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters it all belongs to the creator Andrew Hussie and if I did then pepsicola would have been canon!**

 **John's P.o.V**

"Hey, dave why do you always were your shades?" I said while me and dave were at McDonald's, he got a Big-Mac,fries,and soda but I got chicken nuggets,fries,and looked up and replied "My eyes are a weird color," I just looked at him with a 'are you serious' face and said "come on dude lemme see were bros right?" Dave just looked at me and said "let me think. . . No" I gave him an annoyed look and said "whatever" while rolling my eyes to the side. But then I had a idea, I got up from my seat and while I was walking towards dave he gave me a suspicious look while I gave him an innocent smile so he just shrugged it off and continued to eat his fries. I sat in the seat next to him and said "Hey dave, can I have a bite of your Big-Mac?" He just nodded, so just when I was going to get his burger... I grabbed his shades and yelled "the prankster king has striked again!" Dave suddenly pushed me aside, as I fell I saw something I never thought I would Crying. I yelled "Dave wait!" As I chased after him.

 ***time skip***

It's been about 10 minutes until I found him sitting on a tree trunk on a small hill with his head on his knees on a crouch position. I sat down next to him but instead rested my chin on my knees so I could look at the scenery in front of me, then I looked at Dave and whispered "You know... I was just joking right, I didn't know you would actually cry or run off like that.." He said something that I couldn't hear so I said huh? He looked up and yelled **"My eyes are** **!** " I looked at him with a stunned face at first, but then made a small smile. I said "You know, that color actually looks good on you." He looked away and said something I replied with a huh? Again, he turned around and looked at me with a small blush and a mischievous smile and said louder "no,homo" I was about to say something but then I felt a pair of lips on mine, it was there only for a second but I kind still feel that tingly feeling on my lips. I looked up at him and said with a shy voice "what was that about?" with a blush forming on my face. He looked at me with a smile and said "Bromance." ". . ." ". . ." "Hahaha! b-Bromance w-what's haha that!" As I started to clutch my stomach cuz it started to hurt with all the laughing. Dave just shrugged and said smoothly "I don't know just somethin' I came up with. . . Can I have my shades back the sun is killing my eyes and then it will be your fault for me to wear glasses for the the rest of my life" I started to do the thinking face and tried my best dave voice "let me think. . . No" he puffed out his cheeks which I thought was cute..wait what? He sighed "come on dude, just give me the shades back" he tried to grab it but I moved my arm just in time. "uh,uh,uh," I said while waving a taunting finger at him with my other hand. Dave gave me a death glare and said with a angry tone "Johnathan Ashley Egbert you are SO going to regret that!" I yelled back "Hey, that's not my-ahh!" Just when I was about to finish my sentence dave pounced on me. Since we were on the small hill we started to roll downwards, and just when we stopped rolling our positions looked awkward. I was laying on my back and dave was sitting on top of me but legs and arms on both of sides like if I was stuck in a cage or somethin'. He gave me an evil smile and said in a low voice that girls go gaga for " told you, you were going to regret that." I gave him a mischievous smirk and whispered " I'm not regretting anything." and with that I took my chances and pulled on his shirt so he could fall front-wards I heard a little gasp but it stopped as I felt the same pair of lips on mins, I actually didn't know how to kiss since he was my first, and I'm pretty sure it's the same with him. So I took the chance and started to move my lips against his, until he got the idea. At first his eyes got wide as a puppies and all I thought was cuuute! We parted after I don't even know how long but I could tell that both of us were out of breath, since his face is flush red and I'm pretty sure mine is the same. After a few minutes Dave said "I think it was a good idea that you took my shades, huh." I nodded and said "Me too." So then we walked home together while holding hands and talked about our new "Bromance." THE END

 **Soooo how was that hope you like this review if you want I take anything and criticism is allowed.. Hehe I actually need some to know what I need to work on and what I'm good at... So anyway favorite\review if you want! And if you want me to write more then write it down on the review or PM me! I'm always here -,_,- I'm such a loner! Anyway Bye -PEPSICOLASHIPPER**


End file.
